


A Surprise Guest

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cranky Cas, Dean Likes Taylor Swift, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of Background Ships, M/M, but in a cute way, dcminibang, for a short fic, it's mostly just dean n cas though, misunderstood cas, well it doesn't seem cute at first, woah that's a lot of characters, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never gotten along with his crotchety neighbor, Castiel. However, the reason behind Castiel’s insufferable mood may just surprise him -- on Christmas Eve, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Destiel Christmas Minibang.
> 
> Prompt: Party

“Dean, could you grab the cookies from the oven?”

Smiling at the sing-song of his mom’s voice, Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said, jumping up from the couch. He wove around Sam and Jess on the living room floor, playing with their two-year-old son, Caden.

In the kitchen, the strong whiff of dessert took over the space. Dean grinned, making his way toward the oven. He paused. Before gathering the cookies, he decided to sneak a peek out the window. A blizzard had hit the night before, and Dean was grateful that all but Sam and Jess lived within an easy travel distance. Granted, the couple had arrived two days prior.

The scene was beautiful. Something straight out of a tacky Christmas card. The house next to his own, however, fell short of picturesque. Not a Christmas light in sight. Hell, even Dean couldn’t say he went all out. Still, he did better than that guy. “That guy” being Dean’s neighbor, Castiel.

Castiel had been getting on Dean’s nerve since the day he moved in next door, something around four months ago. It wasn’t much, in reality. That didn’t mean Dean didn’t hold one hell of a grudge against Castiel Novak.

To start, there was the day Dean’s new neighbor had planted his roots in the new property beside Dean’s. The Winchester had made his way over, reasonably eager to greet a new face.

Castiel hadn’t been so eager.

It took a couple of minutes for the door to open, and Dean had been preparing to leave and try again later. When Castiel had appeared, however, he’d been covered in green paint. For approximately three seconds, Dean thought it was sort of cute.

“What?” the dark-haired man had all-but growled. He was slumped over and looked exhausted. Understandable, considering the toll move-in day could take on someone.

“Uh, hey,” Dean said, throwing on a grin. “My name’s Dean Winchester. I’m your new neighbor. I just thought I’d-”

“My name is Castiel Novak. But, no.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry, but if you couldn’t tell, I’m busy,” he muttered.

“Oh,” Dean said. “Sorry, I guess. Can I stop by again later?”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m busy,” he reiterated.

“Another day?”

“No.”

Dean let out a weak chuckle, absently rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, okay, then. I guess I’ll just get goin’ then. See you around?”

Castiel shrugged.

At the time, Dean still wasn’t sure of what he felt about his neighbor. Sure, the guy was grumpy, and a bit of an ass, but maybe he really was busy. Like, insanely busy. Or maybe he was a drug dealer. Dean didn’t judge.

Their next confrontation came just one week later. It was early September, and an unseasonal chill was starting to take over. Dean had been under a blanket on his couch, classic rock blasting, when there was a knock on the door.

Dean bounced up, blanket aside and curiosity taking over. He hadn’t been expecting anyone.

What he _really_ didn’t expect was to find a fiery-eyed Castiel at his doorstep.

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten,” Castiel said. “But our houses are quite close together. I’d rather you didn’t blare _Taylor Swift_ while I’m attempting to work.”

Okay, so he’d been listening to Taylor Swift. Sue him.

“Sorry,” Dean replied. “I can turn it down. You don’t need to be such an ass.” The last part had been spoken under his breath, although it was not meant to be spoken at all. Dean winced at his own inadvertent choice of words.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Excuse me? You should show me some respect.”

Dean snorted. This guy’s high horse was in the fucking clouds. “Why? No offense, man, but all you’ve done is act like a dick. Listen. I don’t know you, so I’m not gonna judge too hard. But could you, like, I dunno… stop?”

Without another word, Castiel stormed off.

A month later, Dean got yelled at for supposedly blowing leaves into his neighbor’s yard.

Dean sighed, continuing to stare out the large window. Christmas Eve was going fantastic. The party consisted of a large chunk of Dean’s family and friends, and was a blast so far. Sure, Mary had pulled a few attempts at embarrassing him, but it came from a place of love. The much Dean knew for sure.

The eldest Winchester brother was preparing to turn away from the window when he noticed the door next to his fly open. Out stepped Castiel.

Dean couldn’t help but raise both brows. While attempting to make begrudgement conversation with his neighbor three days back, the only real piece of information Dean had gathered was that Castiel would be in California for the holidays. Instead, he was outside, carrying what looked like a snow shovel.

Dean continued to watch, arms crossed.

Soon enough, Castiel had begun to shovel his driveway. Dean couldn’t read his expression. Still, he had the feeling it wasn’t pleased. Poor guy’s flight must have been cancelled. Then again, maybe his family came to terms with what a gigantic asshat their relative was and uninvited him.

Unfortunately for himself, Dean was _not_ an asshat.

“Dean? Did you take out the cookies?” Mary asked as her son reentered the living room. All eyes were on Dean when he failed to respond.

“Um,” Dean murmured. “Sorry, no. Could you do it? I need to go over to Castiel’s real quick.”

Bobby lifted a brow from the chair at the far end of the room. “Castiel?”

“His neighbor,” Sam said. He turned toward his brother. “Who, last time I checked, Dean couldn’t stand.”

Charlie clicked her tongue. “He probably just wants to wish him a Merry Christmas. Right, Dean?”

Dean huffed. “Actually, I wanted to, um, invite him over here,” he said in an undertone.

Charlie’s girlfriend, Dorothy, chuckled. “So, what? Do you have a crush that you are clearly not very happy about?”

Dean was gaping in an instant. “Jesus, no! Just ‘cause I’m bi don’t mean I like every guy in a five mile radius.”

“I didn’t say you did,” Dorothy said. “I’m bi too, you know.”

The rest of the room was smiling.

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Whatever. It’s just that he was _supposed_ to be spendin’ the holidays in Cali, and I go and see him shoveling snow. Like, just a minute ago. I dunno. I just kinda assumed his flight was cancelled, considering the storm. Makes sense, right? So, I thought, why not just invite him over here? Maybe he’ll quit acting like a dick all of the time.”

“Great speech,” Ellen said, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Now, c’mon, go bring him over.”

John nodded, Mary nuzzled against his side. “The more the merrier, I guess.”

“Okay. Yeah,” Dean said. “I’ll just… grab my coat and go, then. Be right back.”

Caden giggled loudly.

Dean crossed the room and made his way to the front door. Was he really going to do this? Apparently, yeah.

He threw on his jacket before stepping outside. It had started to snow again. He peered to his right, only to discover the Castiel was still there, shoveling snow from his driveway. He hadn’t made much progress.

Dean trudged through some of the snow covering his walkway before pausing. He turned to Castiel, who hadn’t seemed to have seen him.

“Hey, Castiel!” Dean called.

Castiel froze. He turned to face the other man, but failed to say anything. Dean had expected to see a scowl of some sort. Instead, he was met with a look of confusion.

“Hey,” Dean continued. “Um, I thought you were supposed to be in California?”

Okay, there was the scowl. “My flight was cancelled,” Castiel responded plainly.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Um. I was wonderin’, since you don’t look like you have anywhere else to be, if you wanted to come over here? We’re sorta in the middle of our annual Christmas Eve shindig.”

Now Castiel looked downright _startled_. “A party?”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, a party. So, what? You wanna join in?”

Castiel shook his head. “I… I couldn’t. That would be intruding. I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” he called back.

Chuckling, Dean shrugged. “C’mon, I mean it. You’re invited now, so that’s not intruding, right?” _You’re also damn lucky I’m such a good person sometimes._

“Are you… are you sure?” Castiel said, barely loud enough for Dean to hear across their lawns.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, why not. You comin’?”

Castiel was silent, staring straight through Dean.

“Cas?”

“Just let me put this away,” Castiel said eventually, holding up his shovel. He scurried toward his garage. He hesitated. “And change.” He gestured toward his snow pants.

Dean put on a weak smile. What the hell had he just done? There was absolutely no way this could end well.

The damage was done.

Not long after, Castiel exited his garage. “Just knock when you’re all ready, okay?” Dean called.

“Okay,” Castiel replied as he entered his home.

Dean stepped back inside his own house, shrugging off his jacket before striding into the family room.

Charlie was the first to pipe up. “So,” she said. “Where’s the mystery man?”

Dean ran a hand down his face, but smiled. “He’s not a ‘mystery’,” he said.

“Actually, he sorta is,” Sam said, handing a small toy to an exuberant Caden. “Hell, I’m probably the only one here who’s heard of him, and I still don’t know what he looks like. All I know is that you used to hate him.”

Bobby spoke before Dean had the chance to offer a rebuttal. “So, where is this ‘Castiel’?”

“He, uh, should be here any second. He had to change,” Dean said.

“Trying to look nice for someone, maybe?” Dorothy chimed, grinning wide.

Dean massaged the bridge of his nose. “What? No. He just-”

The doorbell rang.

_Shit. Well, here we go._

“I’ll go get that,” Dean said, taking a few steps back before turning around. He practically dashed toward the door.

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel was standing just outside, wearing a red cable-knit sweater, dusted with snow. He also had on a small smile. Dean smiled back.

“Hey, Cas,” he said. “I can call you Cas, right?” Dean stepped to the side and gestured for Castiel to enter. He did.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, Cas is fine. That’s what my brother and sister call me, actually,” he said.

Dean felt a blush creep across his cheeks. “Oh, shit, sorry. Wouldn’t wanna take a sibling nickname.”

“No, it’s okay,” Castiel said. “I prefer it over Castiel, anyway. I’m guessing everyone else is that way?” Castiel pointed down the hallway, toward the sound of chatter.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Ready to meet everyone?”

Castiel snickered. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

As the entered the living room, the air around Dean and Castiel grew silent. Dean swallowed.

“This him?” John asked. The entire room broke into smiles.

“Yeah,” Dean said. _Don’t even begin to question them._ “Everyone, Castiel. Cas… well, everyone. The Winchester-Singer-Bradbury-Harvelle family.”

“Hey, you forgot Baum, nerd,” Dorothy said, fake-pouting.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, her too. So, Cas, we’re already done with dinner. But dessert is gonna be served soon. Sound good?”

Castiel nodded. “I already had dinner, so, yes, that sounds good.”

“Speaking of,” Mary said, turning to her left. “Ellen, I think the pies are about ready. Would you like to help with that?”

“Actually, I can help,” Jo said with a shrug. “Only takes two, right?”

Mary nodded. “Well, it technically only takes one, but I like the company.” She giggled.

“Dean and I can do it,” Castiel added as Mary and Jo were standing up. Dean cocked a brow.

Dean hadn’t seen his mom smile as wide as she was then in what seemed like ages; and that was truly saying something. “Well, of course!” she sung. “Here, take my phone. I have the timers all set. Still, make sure to check the pies before you take them out.”

Mary’s cell in hand, Dean and Castiel found themselves stationed in the kitchen less than a minute later.

“We’ve still got just under ten minutes,” Dean commented. “Mom sure jumped the gun on that one.”

Castiel just shrugged. “She cares. I think that’s a very nice thing,” he said, leaning back against the pantry.

Dean hummed. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I agree. Plus, her pie is awesome.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Why did you invite me over?”

Dean looked toward the oven for a moment, then back at Castiel. “Hm?”

Castiel sighed. “I mean it, Dean. Why? You probably hate me, considering how many times now I’ve messed up,” he said.

Dean grimaced. See? This was bound to happen. “Messed up? Dude, you make it sound like you were _trying_.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “I was!” he said. “I just act…”

“Like a dick?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I act _like a dick_ when I’m nervous.”

Dean felt like everything he knew about his and Castiel’s flimsy relationship was beginning to crash around him. He opted to ignore that. “Dude, what are you even talking about? Nervous? That’s a lot of times to get nervous.”

“Well, you’ve been making me nervous since the beginning. Since the moment I first saw you, honestly. I fully understand the impact of what I’ve done, okay? I know that I’ve messed everything up. I-”

“ _Dude_ ,” Dean cut in. “What are you even talking about? Messed what up? I’m not exactly following.”

Castiel hung his head back and let out a frustrated groan. “What is there not to follow? I have a ridiculous crush on you. Why are you even making me say it? It’s embarrassing, Dean,” he muttered.

Dean could feel his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. Then opened it again. “You’re kidding.” Could this all have made any less sense? Probably not, at least based on everything Dean knew about Castiel. What he _thought_ he knew.

Castiel peered downward. “No. I’m not,” he said, looking back up and directly into Dean’s eyes. “Could you really not tell?”

“Fuck, of course not!” Dean whisper-shouted. Castiel winced, and Dean drew back immediately. “Cas, this just doesn’t make any sense to me, okay? It’s freakin’ bizarre.”

Castiel hesitated, before squinting. “Wait. You’re not homophobic, are you?”

“What? Of course not! I’m bi, man.”

“Oh.”

Dean let out another sigh. “Listen. You’re cute, but-”

“You think I’m cute?” Castiel interrupted, eyes brimming with surprise.

“Um, yeah. ‘Cause that’s sorta a fact, dude,” Dean said. “But I don’t think we’re…” He trailed off, struck by the toothy grin that was spreading across Castiel’s face.

“You think I’m cute,” Castiel repeated.

Dean sighed, then shrugged. He’d dug himself into this hole. “Yeah.”

Castiel took a step closer. The movement was clearly cautious, yet hopeful. “Give me a chance?” he whispered.

Dean furrowed his brows. “Hm?”

Castiel’s cheeks were stained red as he retracted his step forward. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m not typically this forward. Clearly. But you are obviously a very kind person, considering you invited me over here. And I’ve known for months that you’re good-looking. I was just wondering if you could… give me a chance. Take that to mean what you want. Although I understand if you don’t even want to consider it. I’ve treated you terribly. I’m so sorry, Dean. I just wish I was better with people. I know that someone lacking any substantial people skills is probably not what someone as charismatic as you is looking for. I was just… wondering.”

Dean was utterly taken aback. Castiel sounded so goddamn upset. Since when did he take pity on _Castiel_? Since now, apparently. Goddamn it. Then again, maybe it wasn’t entirely pity. Castiel just seemed so genuine, for the first time. As if everything prior had been a facade, albeit an unintentional one.

_Goddamn it._

Dean took a step closer to Castiel, and then another. “A chance can mean anything, right?” He said, speaking softly. “Maybe I could just, I dunno. I could kiss you? Would that be okay? Just, y’know, testing the waters.” He put on a sheepish grin.

Castiel’s eyes were blown wide. “Yes,” he said, barely above a whisper. “Yes, that would be nice.”

Only after a nervous chuckle, Dean took a few more steps toward Castiel before steadily closing the gap between them. He cupped Castiel’s face, feeling the other man’s arms weave around his waist.

The kiss was chaste; nothing more than a peck, lasting a solid four seconds.

As Dean began to pull away, he heard the squealing.

He turned quickly toward the entrance to the kitchen. Castiel did the same. Standing there was Mary, hands covering her mouth, eyes bright. Charlie stood beside her, smiling as if she’d just witnessed a miracle. Which she really had, essentially.

“How long have you guys been there?” Dean asked, taking a step back from Castiel.

“Oh, we just walked in,” Charlie said. “Don’t worry. Didn’t catch the ooey-gooey confessions.”

Mary snickered. “Oh, you two are absolutely adorable. We’ll leave you to yourselves. Just remember the pies!”

After Mary and Charlie had made their exit, Dean turned to Castiel. “Okay, so that wasn’t so bad. The kiss, I mean. Not my mom and best friend’s invasion of privacy,” he said.

Castiel’s features could only be read in one way: pure elation. “It wasn’t so terrible from my point of view, either. We should do it again.” So they did.

Again.

And again.

For many Christmas Eves to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hunterclaire on tumblr!


End file.
